


Three points where two li(n)es meet

by inspectorwired



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Second Person, and that's awesome, bill's POV, he's insane, i like to imagine bill's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorwired/pseuds/inspectorwired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's train of thoughts when he first started messing with the Pines.<br/>"Why tell him you like him, though, when you can send nightmares to his sleep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three points where two li(n)es meet

You tell yourself that you could never have done much, anyway, but sit back grinning and enjoy the ride.

Well, that's what you definitely can do in any situation anyway. And so, there's no use of crying over spilt humanity, yeah, as if humanity is more interesting at standby than in an epicentre of a chaos turnado, with little heads screaming, ears melting off their faces and whatnot. As fun as that might be, you still have a problem.

Anyway, that's not a problem at all; you try sounding as certain as possible while thinking, That's not you; you're not the kinda guy that's gonna drown in his own insecurities like some creepy big baby that you're not; as horrible as that even sounds, god. No, you're much more of a someone who'll take those insecurities you have and put them in some apple-lemon-pickle sauce; hell, throw in some whipping cream, for all you care.  
Those lemons are gonna have the time of their life.

So, that's why you never could have made yourself act upon it.

But you wanted to, you really did.

Every time that stupid impossible adorable kid as much as moves, lifts a finger, opens his mouth.

And every other time, each situation in which you made him blush angrily or shout out at you, every second you spent looking at all of the things he did that were so him, so clumsy and human and brave and irresistible, watching him and laughing behind the three-point peeping holes the universe's been ever so kind in leaving around everywhere you can reach.

It has left you wondering what kind of faces he would make, should you ever come a bit closer than you are; wondering what sounds he'd be making, how loud he'd be screaming, or how he would taste. It has made you feel a want you'd forgotten you could feel, not even sure when you did, because, well, you forgot.

You like him, sure. But why not as complicated as possible,just because it can be simple? You can tell a kid 'I like you', but why not spit it out as a joke, grinning like the world's ending with a party, high heels and sparklers and samba dancing; why not try to get close by making his life as miserable as a being of nightmares can try to cause, laughing your ass off,  
"Of course you missed me, kid, tell me you did."

"Tell me you like me, I won't bite."

"Much."


End file.
